The trouble with girl talk
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Hermione voulait simplement être une fille comme les autres, mais en discutant avec Angelina, Alicia et Katie, elle se rappela que la compagnie des garçons avait du bon parfois...(traduction)


_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient._

_L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**, l'histoire est de** slasher454**, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The trouble with girl talk<strong>

**OoOoOo**

Hermione Granger n'était guère habituée aux conversations entre copines, mais il était toujours agréable d'être considéré comme une fille. Et puis, Katie, Angelina et Alicia étaient plus âgées, plus sophistiquées et pas aussi bê-bêtes que Parvati et Lavande. Elle souriait largement à chaque fois que fois que les filles baissaient la tête et chuchotaient sur les garçons sur lesquels elles avaient craqué, maison par maison, jusqu'à arriver aux Serpentard.

« Je ne pensais pas que Charlie Mill était aussi agréable à regarder » commenta Angelina, les yeux pétillants.

« Ouais ça peut aller !» lança Alicia . « Pour un Serpentard, je ne le trouve pas si mal. »

« Pas si mal ? » répéta Katie d'un ton incrédule.

« Il est divin, tu veux dire ! » s'exclama Angelina.

« C'est le plus beau mec qui vienne de Serpentard. Et ça faisait longtemps. » renchérit Katie.

« En plus, au Quidditch, il était plutôt doué » ajouta Alicia.

Katie hocha vigoureusement la tête 'C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas perdu beaucoup de points quand Mill était leur gardien. »

« Et quand il était préfet, il n'a jamais enlevé de points injustement. » dit Angelina.

« Une fois, il m'a même tenu la porte chez Honeyduckes » se vanta Katie. « Et juste pour moi. »

Un peu jalouse, Angelina ne put s'empêcher de répliquer « Une fois, il m'a aidé à porter les balais d'entraînement jusqu'à Mme Bibine et m'a dit que j'avais vraiment la pêche ! »

Hermione sourit d'un air amusé. Même si Charlie Mill avait déjà obtenu son diplôme il y a longtemps de cela et qu'il avait six ans de plus qu'elle, elle pouvait battre Katie et Angelina à plate couture à ce petit jeu là:

« Il m'a aidé à me sortir d'une situation difficile quand j'étais en première année. Mon pied était pris dans des mauvaises herbes alors il a mis ses bras autour de ma taille et m'a tiré vers lui. Ma chaussure est restée coincée, il l'a retirée et l'a placée sur mon pied. Il a plaisanté « La chaussure s'adapte à ton pied ! Ça veut dire que tu dois être ma princesse... » « J'ai dû au moins rougir avec toutes les nuances de rouge qui existent avant de pouvoir le remercier. " Charlie Mill m'a appelée « princesse » tout le reste de l'année. »

Elles demeurèrent bouchée bée. Devant leur tête, Hermione faillit éclater de rire et ajouta « Il voulait juste être sympa, évidemment. Je n'avais que onze ans après tout. »

« Il a mis ses bras autour de ta taille ! » s'exclama Angelina d'un ton envieux.

« Et il t'a même donné un petit nom ! » lança Katie qui avait l'air de ne pas en revenir.

Une minute passa puis elles soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Regardez ce que l'on a comme Serpentard présent ! » lança Alicia d'un ton un peu amer. « Bon, il y a peut-être Warrington qui n'est pas moche à regarder mais son fanatisme et son arrogance finissent par me lasser parfois. »

« Pucey a un certain charme mais il n'est pas très brillant » déclara Katie.

« Et Bletchy ? » demanda Angelina d'un ton innocent.

« _Bletch !_» s'écrièrent les trois filles en même temps. « Beurk, non merci ! » puis elles rirent doucement pour ne pas déranger la redoutable Madame Pince.

« Et en cinquième année, Hermione ? » questionna Alicia.

« Ouais » lâcha Katie. « Est-ce qu'il y a de beaux spécimens de ton âge dans la fosse aux serpents ? »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour considérer la question et répondit sans hésiter : « Il n'y a qu'un seul Serpentard en cinquième année qui vaut vraiment le coup d'œil et même plus. » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Angelina avec curiosité « Pas Malefoy quand même ? » lança-t-elle, le visage plissé de dégoût.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua vivement la tête « Non merci, sans façon. »

« Qui donc ? » interrogea à son tour Katie. « Ce n'est certainement pas ce crétin de Zabini et encore moins ces trolls de Grabbe et Coyle »

« Tu veux dire Crabbe et Goyle » corrigea Hermione.

« C'est du pareil au même ! » répondit Alicia d'un ton narquois. « Alors c'est qui ? »

« Nott. Theodore Nott » répondit Hermione

« Hein ? Qui ça ? » demandèrent Katie et Alicia à l'unisson.

« Ah mais oui, je sais ! » cria Angelina s'attirant un coup d'œil offusqué de Madame Pince. « Vous vous souvenez de ce garçon taciturne qui avait toujours ses cheveux sombres en désordre dans la figure ? Comment l'appelaient Warrington et Pucey, déjà ? » Elle marqua une pause quelques secondes, plongée dans ses pensées et cria « Rabbit ! »

« Ses cheveux ne sont pas en désordre mais simplement bouclés » rétorqua Hermione avec empathie. « Et généralement il baisse la tête parce qu'il est plongé dans un livre et que, lui au moins, s'occupent de ses affaires. »

Les trois filles s'échangèrent un sourire en coin devant une Hermione rouge d'embarras et Katie déclara d'un ton amusé « J'y crois pas ! Hermione Granger, notre sage petite Hermione Granger, a le béguin pour un Serpentard ! »

« Et c'est réciproque ? » demanda malicieusement Angelina. « Je pari que oui, deux amoureux des livres, toujours dans la bibliothèque, ça ne peut que s'attirer. C'est ce qu'on appelle un amour de rats de bibliothèque !»

« C'est tellement mignooon » roucoula Alicia gênant la pauvre Hermione qui n'avait plus qu'une hâte: partir d'ici le plus loin possible. « Je me demande où cela mènerait en allant plus loin... » poursuivit Alicia d'un air entendu.

« Limite ton imagination aux cours de divination, s'il te plaît » rétorqua sèchement Hermione dont les joues commençaient à chauffer.

« Tu as dit que tu aimais son look » lança Angelina avec malice.

« Pas du tout» contra Hermione « j'ai simplement dit qu'il valait le _coup d'œil_. »

« Et que donc tu étais à sa recherche » renchérit Alicia.

« Parce que tu aimais ce que tu voyais » conclut Katie d'un ton triomphant. « Ça veut tout dire ! »

Hermione sentit sa patience vaciller dangereusement. Par Merlin ! Elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent qu'elle était coincée dans ces discussions de filles. Des discussions qu'elle avait pris soin de fuir durant cinq ans. Et pour cause...

« Écoutez » elle essaya de leur faire entendre raison « Nott est le seul à ne m'avoir jamais appelé sang de bourbe, ou à avoir été méchant avec moi. Il n'est jamais en retard pour ses réunions de préfet, ne se dérobe pas à ses fonctions et leur fait gagner des points. Par conséquent, je n'ai aucune répulsion pour lui mais..._c'est tout _! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! »

Elles la regardèrent d'un air pas très convaincu et se mirent à sourire d'une façon particulièrement exaspérante.

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin ! » souffla-t-elle un peu trop fort. « Je _n'ai pas _envie de Théodore Nott ! »

Les filles partirent dans un fou rire qui fit penser à Hermione combien elles étaient immatures. Elle était à deux doigts de le leur dire quand elle remarqua que leur regard n'était pas focalisé sur elle mais derrière...

Elle se retourna et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec le Serpentard en question. Il haussa alors ses sourcils d'un air perplexe. Jamais ses joues n'avaient autant rougi de sa vie, pas même devant Charlie Mill. Hermione avait probablement battu son record.

_Bougre de bougre ! Mais quel dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée, par Merlin ? Au secours !_

Même si elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui, Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Théodore Nott esquissa un sourire amusé, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna tranquillement vers les rayons de la bibliothèque, les mains dans les poches.

En revanche, ce dont Hermione était certaine, c'est qu'elle se maudirait...mais plus tard. Car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le suivre du regard.

« C'est vrai, qu'il vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil » sourit Alicia.

« Et même plus. » plaisanta Katie.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans les mains, pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne voit plus le garçon en question durant au moins une semaine, histoire de se remettre de cette cuisante humiliation et surtout, se jura ne plus jamais être tentée par des discussions entre filles.

Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale...


End file.
